ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
List of basic chemistry topics
For a more comprehensive list, see the List of chemistry topics. Chemistry is the science of matter at the atomic to molecular scale, dealing primarily with collections of atoms, such as molecules, crystals, and metals. Chemistry deals with the composition and statistical properties of such structures, as well as their transformations and interactions to become materials encountered in everyday life. Chemistry also deals with understanding the properties and interactions of individual atoms with the purpose of applying that knowledge at the macroscopic level. According to modern chemistry, the physical properties of materials are generally determined by their structure at the atomic scale, which is itself defined by interatomic forces. The following outline is provided as an overview of and introduction to chemistry: : Main article: Chemistry * Chemical compound * Chemical formula * Chemical reaction * Chemical substance Branches of chemistry * Analytical chemistry ** Electrochemistry ** Spectroscopy * Inorganic chemistry ** Solid state chemistry * Organic chemistry ** Stereochemistry * Physical chemistry ** Kinetics ** Thermochemistry ** Computational chemistry ** Quantum chemistry * Biochemistry History of chemistry : Main article: History of chemistry * 1661 - The Sceptical Chymist, by Robert Boyle. Chemistry is born, by being defined distinct from alchemy. Basic chemistry concepts Standard periodic table of the chemical elements Concepts, by subject area * Apparatus : Bunsen burner -- Calorimeter -- Colorimeter -- Burette -- Thermometer * Atomic structure : Atom -- Ion -- Electron -- Proton -- Neutron -- Atomic orbital -- Molecular orbital -- Chemical element -- Valence -- Atomic nucleus -- Isotope * Bonding : Chemical bond -- Ionic bond -- Covalent bond -- Metallic bond -- Hydrogen bond -- Intermolecular force -- Dipole -- Electron pair -- Unpaired electron * Chemical reaction -- Chemical formula -- Structural formula -- Mole -- Stoichiometry -- Chemical nomenclature -- Chemical equilibrium -- Reversible reaction -- Electrophile -- Nucleophile -- Redox * Chemical techniques : Titration -- Distillation -- Chromatography -- Reflux -- Buffer solution -- Filtration -- Hydrolysis -- Condensation reaction * Important Chemical substances: Matter -- Water -- Ammonia -- Benzene -- Phenol * Mixtures and Solutions: Concentration -- Vapour pressure -- Raoult's law -- Partial pressure -- solvation * Periodic table : Periodicity -- Group 1 elements -- Group 2 elements -- Transition metal -- Group 5 elements -- Group 6 elements -- Halogen -- Noble gas -- s block -- d block -- p block -- f block * Properties : pH -- electronegativity * Structure : Gas -- Liquid -- Molecule -- Solid -- Isomer -- Allotropy -- Crystal -- Complex (chemistry) -- Ligand -- Chemical compound -- Stereochemistry Concepts by branch of chemistry * Analytical chemistry : ** Electrochemistry : Electrochemical cell -- Oxidation -- Reduction -- Electrode potential -- Oxidation number -- Electrolysis -- Electrolytic cell -- Electrolyte -- Nernst equation ** Spectroscopy : atomic absorption spectroscopy -- Auger electron spectroscopy -- electromagnetic spectroscopy -- fluorescence spectroscopy -- infrared spectroscopy -- mass spectrometer -- Mossbauer spectroscopy -- nuclear magnetic resonance -- neutron activation analysis -- Raman spectroscopy -- UV/Vis spectrophotometry -- X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy -- * Inorganic chemistry : Alkali -- Acid -- Base -- Metals -- Nonmetals -- Salt -- pH ** Solid state chemistry * Organic chemistry : Functional group -- Hydrocarbon -- Alkane -- Alkene -- Halogenoalkane - Alcohol -- Ether -- Aldehyde -- Ketone - Carboxylic acid -- Ester -- Alicyclic compound -- Amine -- Amide -- Amino acid -- Polymer -- Polymerization -- Organic nomenclature -- Arene -- Phenol -- Peptide ** Stereochemistry : Optical isomerism -- Chirality * Physical chemistry : ** Kinetics: Catalyst -- Enzyme -- Arrhenius equation ** Thermochemistry : Enthalpy -- Activation energy -- Entropy ** Computational chemistry : Molecular modeling -- Molecular dynamics -- Molecular mechanics -- Quantum methods -- Combinatorial chemistry -- Cheminformatics -- Bioinformatics ** Quantum chemistry : Slater determinant - Self-consistent field -- Hartree-Fock -- Moller-Plesset - Electron correlation - Semiempirical methods * Biochemistry : Protein -- Carbohydrate -- Fat -- Nucleic Acid Some famous chemists : For more chemists, see: Nobel Prize in Chemistry and List of chemists * Marie Curie * John Dalton * Humphry Davy * Eleuthère Irénée du Pont * George Eastman * Michael Faraday * Dmitriy Mendeleyev * Alfred Nobel * Wilhelm Ostwald * Louis Pasteur * Linus Pauling * Joseph Priestley * Karl Ziegler Chemistry lists : Main article: List of chemistry topics * List of alkanes * List of alloys * List of biochemistry topics * List of CAS numbers by chemical compound * List of elements by atomic number * List of Extremely Hazardous Substances * List of important publications in chemistry * List of inorganic compounds ** Inorganic compounds by element * List of organic compounds * List of purification methods in chemistry * List of scientific journals in chemistry * Solubility table * Unsolved problems in chemistry See also * List of basic physics topics External links *International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry *IUPAC Nomenclature Home Page, see especially the "Gold Book" containing definitions of standard chemical terms *Interactive [[Mind Map] of Chemistry] */ Chemical energetics Chemistry Category:Chemistry lists de:Grundlagen der Chemie zh:化學基本主題列表